


Eindringlingsalarm

by cricri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Germany, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, POV Rodney McKay, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antwort auf das Prompt: In Rodneys Schrebergarten gibt es Internet und Ruhe - bis ein neuer Nachbarn die Parzelle nebenan mietet....</p><p>  <i>Seine Kollegen hätten sich vermutlich gewundert, daß er ausgerechnet hier seine Freizeit verbrachte: In einer Parzelle in der Schrebergartenkolonie „Gutpflanz!“, einem Hort deutscher Kleinbürgerlichkeit.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/139483.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eindringlingsalarm

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P 6  
>  **Genre:** Alternate Universe, Humor, Freundschaft, Pre-Slash wenn man die Augen ganz fest zusammenkneift … (also für mich jedenfalls)  
>  **Prompt:** In Rodneys Schrebergarten gibt es Internet und Ruhe - bis ein neuer Nachbarn die Parzelle nebenan mietet.... (Zur Challenge „deutsche AUs“ auf [deutsch_fandom.livejournal.com](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/))  
>  **Handlung:** siehe Prompt ;)  
>  **A/N:** Eigentlich sollte das irgendwie anders werden, und außerdem Slash. Aber dann wurde es doch nicht mehr und endete hier. Ich hoffe, die beiden (v.a. John, bei Rodney habe ich ein etwas besseres Gefühl) sind einigermaßen wiederzuerkennen!  
>  **Länge:** 1.100 Wörter

***

Seine Kollegen hätten sich vermutlich gewundert, daß er ausgerechnet hier seine Freizeit verbrachte: In einer Parzelle in der Schrebergartenkolonie „Gutpflanz!“, einem Hort deutscher Kleinbürgerlichkeit. Und ja, die Ansammlung von Gartenzwergen und schlimmerem auf dem Weg zu seinem Gärtchen war eine Beleidigung für das Auge jedes einigermaßen kultivierten Menschen. Und die „Kleingartenordnung“, die an allen Eingängen angeschlagen war, wirkte wie ein Überbleibsel des Faschismus. Aber auf der anderen Seite wußte er es zu schätzen, daß seine größtenteils im Greisenalter befindlichen Nachbarn penibel auf die Einhaltung der Ruhezeiten achteten. Das größte Plus war jedoch die ausgezeichnete Internet-Verbindung, die diese Schrebergartenkolonie ihrer Lage in direkter Nachbarschaft zum Institut für Astrophysik verdankte. Viele schöne Sommertage hatte er hier im Schatten eines großen Walnußbaumes verbracht und fernab vom geschwätzigen Treiben seiner Kollegen gearbeitet. Seine Parzelle lag ganz am Rand der Kolonie, zwischen dem Garten der alten Frau Rübsamen zur Rechten, die ihm allenfalls einmal über den Gartenzaun hinweg zunickte, und einer verwilderten Parzelle, deren Eigentümer seit einiger Zeit im Pflegeheim war.

Alles war wunderbar, bis zu jenem unseligen Tag, als Herr Ribnitz, sein Nachbar zur Linken, ein Opfer des Pflegenotstands wurde.

„Er kann die Parzelle nicht mehr halten“, hatte ihm Frau Rübsamen in einem seltenen Anfall von Gesprächigkeit erzählt. „Aber wiederkommen wird er ja ohnehin nicht mehr.“ Sie hatte ihn bekümmert angesehen, und er hatte, weil ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen war „So ist das wohl“ gesagt.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich noch nichts dabei gedacht. Bis er eines schönen Samstagmorgens in seinen Garten kam, voller Vorfreude auf einen ruhigen Tag, an dem ihn keine Menschenseele stören würde, und den Nachbargarten frisch gemäht vorfand. Und nicht nur das, im vorderen Bereich arbeitete ein junger Mann, der ihn fröhlich grüßte.

Er grüßte mit genau dem Maß an Zurückhaltung zurück, das normalerweise dafür sorgte, daß seine Mitmenschen nicht auf die absurde Idee kam, er könnte an ihrer Meinung, ihrer Lebensgeschichte oder sonst etwas interessiert sein.

Nur daß das dieses Mal irgendwie nicht funktionierte.

***

Gut, an ihrem ersten Gespräch war er selbst nicht ganz unschuldig. Aber was hätte er auch tun sollen? Dieser John war nicht nur jedes Wochenende und manchmal sogar unter der Woche da, nein, er werkelte auch noch lautstark in seinem neuen Garten, hörte dabei Musik und … sang. Ohne dabei die richtigen Töne zu treffen, wohlgemerkt, was für ein geschultes Ohr wie das seine eine echte Qual war. Da blieb ihm ja gar nichts anderes übrig, als auf die Ruhezeiten hinzuweisen!

Zugegeben, John machte die Musik aus. Aber dann nahm er das mit der Ruhezeit wörtlich und ließ sich in die Hängematte fallen, die er gerade aufgehängt hatte. Und zwar in der direkten Sichtachse seines Lieblingsplatzes unter dem Walnußbaum. Und dieser Anblick war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht weniger irritierend als das Singen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er selbst zu arbeiten hatte. Wichtige Arbeit! Während sich dieser Nichtstuer dort die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen ließ. Er selbst hätte sich ja schon nach zehn Minuten einen Sonnenbrand geholt, dachte Rodney und starrte mißmutig auf seinen Laptop. Aber nein, der junge Herr war natürlich mit einem begnadeten Teint gesegnet. Und mit … er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Hatte der Kerl denn nichts anderes zu tun? Er war doch bei weitem noch nicht im Rentenalter wie der größte Teil der anderen Schrebergärtner, warum arbeitete er nicht?

Was zum nächsten Gespräch führte, weil ihn die Neugier einfach nicht losließ. Aber John, der ansonsten so redefreudig schien und ihn schon mehrmals zu einem Bier eingeladen hatte – er hatte natürlich dankend abgelehnt – wurde plötzlich so schweigsam wie Frau Rübsamen zu ihren besten Zeiten. Nur mit Mühe und beharrlichem Nachfragen bekam er heraus, daß der andere Pilot war. Beurlaubt, was auch immer das heißen mochte.

Seine Nachfragen hatten bei John leider den irrigen Eindruck erweckt, er hätte Interesse an der ein oder anderen Plauderei. Zwei Wochenenden gingen so dahin, an denen er mit der Arbeit kaum vorankam. Bis ihm plötzlich, beim Blick auf Johns inzwischen etwas gerodete Wildnis, ein rettender Gedanke kam.

„Sie müssen mindestens 30 % der Gartenfläche mit Gemüse bebauen“, informierte er seinen neuen Nachbarn.

„Wo steht das?“ John schob die Mütze weiter in den Nacken und sah ihn gut gelaunt an.

„In der Kleingartenordnung. Sie sind doch sicher eingewiesen worden?“

„Ach das ….“ John machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das wird ja wohl niemand nachmessen.“

„Da täuschen Sie sich mal nicht“, entgegnete Rodney und beschloß, bei nächster Gelegenheit einmal mit Schmidthuber, dem örtlichen Blockwart … äh, Vorstand des Kleingartenvereins „Gutpflanz!“ … zu reden. „Das wird hier sehr genau genommen. Sehr genau.“

„Sie haben doch auch kein Gemüse gepflanzt.“ John reckte den Hals, um an ihm vorbei in seinen Garten zu spähen.

„Oh doch.“ Er legte keinen Wert darauf, mit irgendjemandem hier mehr als nötig zu kommunizieren, und hatte die 30 % Fläche am Anfang exakt ausgemessen. „Dort.“

„Das sieht aber nicht sehr … lebendig aus“, sagte John zweifelnd.

Rodney unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. War ja schließlich nicht so, daß er vorhatte das Zeug zu essen. „Gemüseanbau“, hieß es in der Ordnung. Ob das Gemüse erfolgreich angebaut wurde, darüber stand dort nichts. Also steckte er jedes Jahr ein paar Kartoffeln in die Erde und ließ das Zeug wachsen, wie es lustig war.

***

Er redete dann doch nicht mit Schmidthuber. Rodney wußte auch nicht so genau, wie das passiert war. Stattdessen half er John dabei, ebenfalls einen Kartoffelacker anzulegen. Wie es dazu gekommen war, konnte er sich noch viel weniger erklären. John hatte ihn damit überrascht, daß er die erforderliche Mindestfläche im Handumdrehen im Kopf ausrechnete und das Beet absteckte, bevor er auch nur blinzeln konnte. Aber das alleine konnte ja wohl kaum der Grund sein. Am Ende pflanzten sie Kartoffeln, und weil John der Meinung war, daß das vielleicht doch ein wenig zu eintönig sei, auch noch Tomaten, eine Zucchinipflanze und diverses Grünzeug, das ihm gar nichts sagte, von dem John aber behauptete, es wäre eine hervorragende Ergänzung für einen Grillabend.

„Welchen Grillabend?“

„Na zur Einweihung.“ John lächelte ihn über das Beet hinweg an. „Wir können die Zucchini und Tomaten auf den Grill legen, und die Kartoffeln in der Glut vergraben.“

„Können wir?“

„… da fällt mir ein – vielleicht sollte ich auch noch ein oder zwei Maispflanzen setzen. Was denkst du?“

Rodney nickte. Warum auch nicht.

Erst am Abend wurde ihm klar, daß er gerade eine Einladung zum Grillen angenommen hatte. Und daß John anscheinend länger hier bleiben würde, denn die Kartoffeln würden frühestens im Spätsommer erntereif sein. Und daß er sich einen Sonnenbrand geholt und seine Arbeit für diesen Tag immer noch unberührt in der Ecke seiner Gartenlaube lag.

War das das, wovon die anderen redeten, wenn sie „Wochenende“ sagten?

* Fin *


End file.
